what could have happened
by semsgirl22
Summary: i own nothing. bella's dad sends her to a boarding school in alska to help her get over edward too bad he's there will love conquer all or will bella be too scared to put herself out their this is my first fan fiction please read and review.:


Bella

It had been a month since he left. I was torn apart about him. Everything reminded me of him because we had done everything together.

Then one day my father came in and solemnly said "pack your things."

"I won't go to Jacksonville," I retorted.

"You're not, you're going to Alaska."

"Wait are you sending me to boarding school," I asked terrified.

"What else am I supposed to do Bella?"

"I don't know fine I'll go, but I won't like it."

Edward

It had been a month since I'd seen my love. All I wanted to do was wallow in my misery. I missed her so, so much. I missed her voice the way her hair always smelt like strawberries. I also missed her reactions. I missed every thing about her.

Alice

I know I wasn't supposed to see Bella's future but I couldn't help seeing glimpses. I saw Bella she was slightly thinner a little bit paler than normal. She was still wearing those ugly sweatpants that she calls clothes. But she was loading two suitcases into her truck. She gave her dad a hug and said bye dad. He made sure she had everything like her cell phone and map to Alaska prep. Wait Alaska prep that's where we go to school. I can't let Edward know he'll make us leave again.

She was going to be here at 9:00 in the morning. I'll wait for her.

Time passed by quickly, soon enough Bella was here.

"Alice? Is that you," she asked. Her mouth was wide open. But I ran up and hugged her anyway. Then I felt her freezing up until she wasn't moving at all. It was the same thing Edward did when he was stressed she had obviously picked it up from him.

I let go. Then she pinched herself, she did it again and again. Then she whispered, "Why aren't I waking up."

"Bella, you're not asleep." I told her

"Wait if you're here that means he's here too, I have to get out of here."

"Wait don't leave I've missed you," I said earnestly. I gave her the sad look that I knew she had to give in to.

"Okay I'll stay but I won't talk to him." She said with a serious tone.

Bella

I had just gotten out of my cab, when I saw her I thought I must be dreaming. But then she ran up and hugged me it felt too real to be just a dream. So I froze up, she let go. Then I started pinching myself, hard. I mumbled to myself "why aren't I waking up."

"Bella you're not asleep." she said.

"Wait if you're here that means he's here too, I have to get out of here," I said.

"Wait don't leave I've missed you," she said earnestly, with a sad look on her face.

"Okay I'll stay but I won't talk to him," I said in a serious tone.

She just started chattering away about how's she's been and about how she's going to by me a whole new wardrobe because I have horrible style.

Alice

I just started talking to her she didn't say much but I knew she was listening. Oh yeah and we're room mates. "Oh that's good," is all she said. We were both silent the rest of the way to our room.

When we got there I found jazz sitting on my bed. Then he saw Bella and was dumbfounded.

"Alice did you go get her," he asked.

"No I didn't her father sent her here," I told him.

"Thank god Edward would have gone ballistic I you had." He said

"I know that's the only reason I didn't go get her." I said

"What are we supposed to tell Edward?" he asked

"Nothing yet," I said.

"I can't hide it from him for very long," he said

"What are you two bickering about," asked Bella.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Yeah sure it is," she said letting the sarcasm flow thick.

"Well it's nice to see you again Bella, bye," jasper said.

Bella

As soon as jasper left I put all my things away I put my books on the book shelf. I put my clothes in the dresser on my side of the room. I put my pillow and blanket on my bed.

"I see your sense of style in clothes hasn't changed a bit," Alice said.

"Yeah, I said not much has changed."

"Well I'm gonna take a shower, um where is it," I asked.

"It's in the closet, you see at the back of the closet there's a door to get to the bathroom, and we share it with Rosalie. Oh, and make sure you lock both doors on both sides of the room unless you want Emmett barging in, in the middle of your shower. And don't worry I'm the only one that has a key to it.

"Okay Alice just let me get my" I started to say.

Then she handed me my shampoo conditioner and my body wash.

"Thanks." Then I walked into the bathroom but Emmett was already in there checking himself out in the mirror.

"Excuse me but I actually need to be in the bathroom for real reasons."

"Bella," What are you doing here" he asked.

"My dad sent me here," I said

"Oh well have a nice shower," he said.

"Emmett, don't think about me near Edward I don't want him to know I'm here just yet," I told him.

"I'll try my best."

Finally he was gone. I locked both doors then undressed and got in the shower it seemed like the shower had washed all my troubles away. I got dressed, and blow dried my hair.

I heard jasper saying "sorry Alice I thought about her on accident."

Alice

"Its okay jasper you can't help your thoughts, I'm just worried about Bella," I said. I heard Bella touch the doorknob. As soon as she was out I heard a knock on the door. "Edward not now," I said.

"It isn't Edward," the voice said.

"Oh Emmett come in," I said. He walked in.

He then said "Bella please forgive us all of us."

She said "no."

"What b," Emmett started to say

"Wait let me finish, I forgive almost all of you," she said.

"I can guess who you don't forgive and the last letter of his first name ends with a d."

"Your right,"

"Bella, you do know that he's gonna suffer every moment that he's not forgiven," I said.

"Yup and he deserves every second of it."

"Whoa Bella when did you get so diabolical," Emmett asked.

"Things change when your heart is crumpled up ripped into a million pieces shredded into more pieces then burned until the only things left are ashes."

"I think I'm gonna go through my whole existence wishing I hadn't heard that."

"You asked," she said.

Suddenly Edward burst through the doors, he ran over to Bella and took her by surprise then he kissed her like a real kiss not his normal careful and controlled ones, a real kiss. I noticed that at first she tried to pull away. But it didn't work because Edwards a vampire, I don't even think he noticed, because his hands were around her waist.

Emmett shouted, "Gross no PDA." But Edward looked at him with one eye probably trying to say don't even think about it. I noticed something odd with Bella like her heart slowed to like when she was sleeping, and her breathing became extremely controlled like she was trying to calm herself down. It also looked like she was holding back tears. She let one slip

He stopped, she ran as fast as she could to her bed but she still couldn't get there fast enough. Edward grabbed her and pulled her into a cradle.

He said, "What's wrong?" But she shook her head. I foresaw that he wouldn't take that for an answer

So I said, "Edward stop how would you feel someone ripped your heart into a million pieces then when you least expected it that person came running in and started kissing you wouldn't you feel hurt scared happy and very, very confused.

"Jasper," he asked "is this how Bella feels?"

"Yes, that's exactly how Bella feels." He let Bella down. As soon as she was down she ran strait to her bed and under the covers.

"Bella I never thought in a million years that you would believe me when I told you I didn't love you. I thought that it would hours to even get you to doubt for one minute that I didn't love you. It was the biggest lie I have ever told and I will regret it for the rest of my life. You see I left you for you I left you so you could be safe. Forgive me," he pleaded.

"I forgive you but I can't do this," she said quietly.

"Edward she needs time, she can't like date you right now," I told him.

"Bye Bella," he said. Then he ran out before Bella could say anything.

Bella

"Bella you seriously believed what he said in the forest," Emmett said clearly amazed.

"Yes," I told him.

"Well then you've just reached a new level of stupidity."

"Whatever Emmett I don't care, get out, GET OUT!" I yelled. He ran out at lightning speed. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Then took a deep breath and flopped down on my back. "Alice could you get me a book off my shelf."

"I was thinking we could go shopping," she said hopefully.

"What ever my day's already ruined might as well do it thoroughly," I said glumly. She dragged me out of bed.

Then Emmett poked his head into the room and said "is it time to play Barbie Bella already."

"Yes," I thought "yes it is."


End file.
